


Oil On Water

by corgasbord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, there's fluff but also banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is a pain in almost every sense of the word. Kaito's long since figured out how to love him despite that - or maybe even because of it.





	Oil On Water

**Author's Note:**

> a couple friends mentioned to me how there's a serious lack of oumota smut in the tag, and since i've grown a big soft spot for the ship recently, i knew what i had to do. i should probably be prioritizing my sfw projects, but... i needed a break, haha.

Sometimes, taking Kokichi out in public is a tolerable experience. Other times, it devolves into a really fucked up game of chicken.

It doesn't matter exactly where they are, but Kaito’s noticed that the more crowded the venue, the more likely Kokichi is to hang off of him and silently demand his attention with teasing gestures - brushing his thighs, pushing up against him in a certain way. And if they happen to be in close quarters on the train ride home, that makes it all the easier for Kokichi to be a nuisance. A painfully arousing nuisance.

Kaito thinks that Kokichi does it because he wants attention, wants something that he can’t bring himself to articulate with words, and so he resorts to riling Kaito up in public for it instead. Perhaps the most infuriating part is how well it works, almost every time without fail.

Tonight is no different. As soon as Kaito’s fumbled to shut and lock their apartment door behind him, he shoves Kokichi back against the wall. He would almost worry that he’d knocked the wind out of him if Kokichi didn't then grab Kaito by the collar and yank him down into a hard, open-mouthed kiss. Clearly, breathing isn’t a concern to either of them at the moment.

Their teeth click together and their tongues curve around each other and hot, barely-there breaths escape through their noses. It’s rushed and sloppy and doesn’t last. Both of them are too talkative for that.

Kaito is the one to break it, just enough to fix Kokichi with a glare and pant, “You really piss me off, you know that?”

Kokichi snickers. He tries to lift one leg over Kaito’s hip, but ends up hooking it around Kaito’s thigh instead because he’s too short to comfortably bring it any higher. “What are you going to do about it?”

Kaito doesn't answer, at least not verbally. Actions speak louder than words, after all, and mashing his lips back into Kokichi’s is the loudest action he can possibly think to take. It's loud enough to stifle Kokichi’s otherwise incessant yapping, at least, and loud enough to drown out every thought in his head. As far as he's concerned, it's for the best.

Kokichi squirms in place, despite the limited wiggle room Kaito's granted him between his body and the wall. His hips lift, pressing hard into Kaito’s leg, and Kaito can’t tell whether the motion is intentional or not. He decides that he doesn’t care and slides his hand around to grab Kokichi’s barely-there backside, pulling him up higher and leaving even less space between them than before.

Kokichi sinks his teeth into Kaito’s lower lip, startling him into jerking his head back slightly, and leers up at him. “So, are you gonna take me right here, Momo-chan? Are you gonna… gonna fuck me right up against the wall? You seem awfully impatient,” he remarks snidely, even as he rocks a bit on Kaito’s thigh.

“Like you’re even one to talk,” Kaito says, tucking his chin and letting his teeth graze Kokichi’s neck. He doesn’t bite down, not yet, not until he feels assent.

Kokichi’s breath catches, but when he speaks again his smile is audible. “Well, I can't say I would mind going at it like this, but I'd rather do it somewhere you can't drop me.”

Kaito pulls away, indignant. “Wha- I wouldn't drop you!”

“You have before.”

“It was _one_ time,” Kaito huffs, “And it was only because you kept wriggling around!”

Kokichi does just that, wriggling out of Kaito's grasp to stand on his own two legs. “Or maybe you're just more of a klutz than you want to admit.”

“Fuck you,” Kaito grumbles, but there's too little venom behind it to sound convincing.

“We're getting to that,” Kokichi says, taking Kaito's hand and moving away from the wall with him in tow. He walks the few paces it takes to get to the kitchen and proceeds to hoist himself up onto the dining table, sitting with his palms flat against the wood and his legs slightly spread.

Kaito raises an eyebrow. “... Really? Here?”

“Yep!” Kokichi smiles that irritatingly innocent smile. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Kokichi, we eat there.”

Kokichi tilts his head. “So?”

“So,” Kaito rubs the back of his neck, “you don't think that's a little, uh… unsanitary?”

“Messes can be cleaned up, Momo-chan. Don't be a killjoy,” Kokichi says with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, there's just something about doing it outside of the bedroom that makes it more exciting!”

Kaito's eyes narrow. “Is that why you can't keep your damn hands to yourself in public?”

“Maybe,” Kokichi says with a wink. “Or maybe I just like to keep you on your toes.”

“Fucker,” Kaito mutters, more affectionately than he intended. He steps forward to close the gap between himself and Kokichi again, and his concession is met with a smug grin from his partner. He covers it up with his own mouth and he thinks he might be smiling too now, but that isn't important. Not when Kokichi wraps his legs around Kaito's waist again, not when their hips are pulled flush together so that Kokichi can press himself against the outline of Kaito's already-hard dick.

Kaito's fingers skim the hem of Kokichi's shirt before slipping beneath it, riding it up his skinny middle. Kokichi pulls away enough to help him peel it off, then brings his face right back to Kaito's just as Kaito starts to trace the elastic edges of Kokichi’s binder.

There's another harsh nip at his lip and a whisper of “pants first” that brings Kaito pause. He shouldn't be surprised, he supposes, because Kokichi never likes to take it slow, and perhaps there's something underlying the demand that Kaito shouldn't question. He decides not to worry about it and does as he's told, hooking his fingers beneath Kokichi’s waistline. Kokichi lifts his hips so that Kaito can tug his pants and his ridiculously ugly underwear down his legs at the same time, leaving them to hang at his ankles. With a huff, Kokichi bends his legs just enough to kick the articles off the rest of the way before letting himself go still, spread-eagle and expectant.

“Momo-chan,” he says, looking Kaito up and down, “don't you think it's kind of unfair that you still have all your clothes on and I don't?”

Kaito doesn’t answer. He simply hums, placing his hands on Kokichi’s knees, eyes trailing down to the space between them.

“Momo-chan-” Kokichi repeats irritably, only to stop short as Kaito drops into a crouch in front of him. Kaito’s hands curve under Kokichi’s knees, keeping them spread enough to fit his head between them, and he tilts his face up with a questioning look.

“Something the matter?” he asks.

“Oh, not at all,” Kokichi says cheerily, too cheerily. “I should have guessed that you’d just be sooo excited to eat me.”

Kaito rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss near Kokichi’s bony hip, then his navel, then the fuzzy patch of skin above his clit. His lips ghost over Kokichi’s folds, and he inches away seconds later with a smirk. “Looks to me like you’re the one who’s excited.”

“Well, of course I am,” Kokichi says, his grin not faltering. “I’m always excited to get attention from my _dearest_ Momo-chan!”

“Uh-huh.” Kaito gives Kokichi a long, slow lick, and revels in the goosebumps that rise on Kokichi’s legs at that. He slides his hands further up to grip Kokichi’s thighs and pull him closer, right up to the edge of the table, and Kokichi immediately hooks his ankles together behind Kaito’s neck. It’s fine, Kaito thinks, since he wasn’t planning on going anywhere anyway.

He drags the flat of his tongue up Kokichi’s slit again, several times, each stopping just short of Kokichi’s clit. Then he lets his tongue dip into him shallowly, teasing, tracing every crease of his opening before withdrawing to give it another broad lick.

Kokichi lets out an exaggerated yawn. “Hey, Momo-chan, you’re boring me,” he whines.

Kaito pauses to nip Kokichi’s thigh, just hard enough to make the muscles there jump. “Jeez, you’re so goddamn impatient…”

Still, he complies, curling his tongue around Kokichi’s clit. Then he seals his mouth over him completely, sucking periodically and pressing down harder with his tongue, and a moan finally breaks from Kokichi’s throat. “Ohhh… yeah, that’s better…”

Kaito hums around the wet skin in his mouth and continues, spurred on by the twitching of Kokichi’s hips into his face and the contented little whimpers and sighs he hears from above. He’s done this before, fairly often but perhaps not often enough, given that he enjoys it to a degree that he can never admit. The tautness in Kokichi’s voice, the trembling in his thighs as they hug the sides of Kaito’s head harder, the tangible feeling of Kokichi coming totally undone at his hands… it’s absurdly gratifying. Only he gets to see and feel and hear and taste Kokichi like this. Only he can make Kokichi feel this good. Altogether, it’s enough to make his pants uncomfortably tight.

His tongue circles back up to Kokichi’s clit, and he closes his lips around it carefully. Meanwhile, one of his hands snakes between Kokichi’s legs, a finger gently prodding his entrance, and Kokichi pushes forward with clear eagerness. It’s an invitation, and Kaito takes it, sheathing his finger up to the knuckle and trying not to echo the ecstatic moan Kokichi lets out when he curves it upwards.

Kaito feels Kokichi clench around him, feels him getting close, but as he begins to slip in another finger Kokichi stops him with a word. “Hey.”

Kaito glances up quizzically, and Kokichi flashes him a wobbly smile. “Why don’t you, ah, get up here and fuck me already?” There’s a satisfying little stumble in his tone, a shortness of breath that causes Kaito to mirror the grin given to him.

“If that’s what you want,” he says, drawing away to stand. His knees were starting to ache from bending down anyway.

Before he can so much as unbutton his pants, though, Kokichi’s arm lashes out to grab Kaito by the back of his neck and pull him into a messy kiss. It's uncoordinated and Kokichi’s juices are smeared around his lips and chin but Kokichi doesn't seem to mind, not at all. Kaito decides that he doesn't mind, either.

Kokichi lets go of him shortly after to breathe, and Kaito takes the opportunity to push his pants and underwear out of the way, just enough to free his erection. He shivers a little at the cooler kitchen air, or maybe at the heightened anticipation. It doesn't matter which. He positions himself between Kokichi’s legs regardless, reaching to take him by the waist and align their bodies.

As the head of his dick nudges Kokichi’s folds, he hesitates, bringing his eyes up to meet Kokichi's again. Kokichi rests his palms on the table and puffs, blowing a few stray, sweat-sticky strands of his bangs out of the way. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Kaito chooses not to answer with words. He presses into Kokichi, biting back a groan at the warmth that envelopes him and settling for a moment once he's all the way in. Then he rolls his hips tentatively, once, twice, three times before he finally gets another pleased moan from Kokichi. It's enough to prompt Kaito to pick it up from there, but not too much. He maintains a rhythm of thrusting that's more leisurely, almost uncharacteristically so, but fighting the instinctive urge to pick up the pace is worth it for the look on Kokichi’s face.

Kokichi seems surprised, to say the least - surprised and almost vexed. “Mo- Momo-chan,” he pants, struggling to keep his voice even as his hips push back to meet Kaito’s thrusts, “I was under the impression that I was gonna, ah- that I was gonna get railed tonight. Was I just- just misled, then?”

“What gave you that idea?” Kaito asks.

“I mean, you were saying some pretty nasty things while you were fishing your keys out of your pocket earlier,” Kokichi says, and Kaito actually pauses in an attempt to recall that.

Then he shakes his head and gives his hips a sharp little buck, making Kokichi gasp. “Shut up, you little liar,” he grumbles, and his lips find their way down to Kokichi's neck again. “Can't a guy just want to make things last sometimes?”

“Oh, but that's so unlike you, Momo-chan,” Kokichi breathes into his ear. “You're usually so- so _rough_ with me-”

“Not _usually_.” He shifts, trying to find the right angle for his dick to sit inside Kokichi, and when he knows he's found it by the noise that rises in Kokichi's throat he resumes thrusting, more confidently now. Kokichi's breathing is labored and his pale hands tremble faintly on the surface of the table, as Kaito finds when he fumbles to place his own over them and hold them there.

As Kaito presses tender kisses to the spot where Kokichi's neck meets his shoulder, Kokichi hums. “Man, you're in a real sappy mood tonight. It's kind of gross.”

Even as he speaks, Kokichi quivers around Kaito, and Kaito mutters, “You don't seem to have that much of a problem with it.”

“Well, you're keeping things interesting, at least,” Kokichi stutters out a laugh, but the sound is strained. “Well done, well done.”

Kaito curls his fingers tighter around Kokichi's smaller ones, thumbing the backs of his hands, and for a moment Kokichi's chest stops heaving. Then Kaito feels resistance, a pulling beneath both of his palms. “Let go,” Kokichi says, serious and quiet in a way that catches Kaito off-guard. “Let me- let me touch you.”

Although stunned by the request, Kaito lets go of Kokichi's hands. They're on his upper arms within seconds, sliding up to squeeze his shoulders, then crawling down and around to his upper back. Kokichi presses his face into Kaito's collarbone, and Kaito doesn't know whether the gesture is due to embarrassment or shyness or something else entirely, but it's cute. It's cute like everything else about Kokichi, cute in a way that’s almost maddening, cute in a way that makes his pulse pick up.

With his own hands freed, Kaito is able to bring one of them down to where their hips meet and rub Kokichi’s clit again. Kokichi jerks slightly at that, nails biting into Kaito's flesh, walls clamping down harder around Kaito's dick. He's probably close, Kaito thinks, which comes as a relief amidst the pressure building in his gut because he doesn't know how much longer he'll last, either.

He lets himself rut against Kokichi faster, then, persistently rocking into the spot that he knows will make Kokichi's toes curl. His efforts pay off quickly - Kokichi spasms and clutches at him harder with a soft, broken cry, and it's all Kaito can do to pull his hips back before he follows suit, spilling onto Kokichi's stomach and thighs. He rests his temple on Kokichi's head as he catches his breath, shuddering faintly with the fading aftershocks.

Kokichi’s sweaty grip on him gradually loosens, and after a few minutes that seem to stretch on for hours he pushes Kaito away. “Gross,” he says, “look at the mess you made.”

“You made quite a bit of a mess, yourself,” Kaito shoots back, sloppily tucking himself back into his pants.

“Yeah, but yours got all over me! Nasty,” Kokichi says, as though this hasn’t happened before. “Now I need to go take a shower. That leaves you on clean-up duty.” He slaps Kaito on the shoulder and slides off of the table.

“What?! But doing it here was your-” Kaito starts to protest, only to cut himself off with a curt inhale. Kokichi bends down to gather his discarded clothing, and Kaito pretends not to notice how wobbly his movements are in the process. “Fine,” he says begrudgingly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll take care of it, go clean yourself up.”

“I will!” Kokichi chirps, but before he can scamper off, Kaito takes his wrist, prompting the shorter man to look up at him with wide eyes.

Kaito bends to press his lips to Kokichi’s cheek and murmur, “Love you. Don’t use up all the hot water, ‘kay?”

For a moment, Kokichi doesn’t say anything. Then Kaito hears a soft “Thanks” before Kokichi pries himself away and stumbles down the hall, calling “No promises!” over his shoulder.

Kokichi’s expression of gratitude was so quiet and brief that Kaito almost thinks he imagined it. He wonders what Kokichi could even be thanking him for. A ghost of an idea crosses his mind, and he shakes it away with a scoff.

_What a pain_ , he thinks to himself, but even in his own head he doesn't mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed, even if you have to log out to do it! i'm not usually very motivated to write nsfw, so the feedback means a lot to me!


End file.
